memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bildformat
Ich möchte hiermit eine persönliche stil empfehlung für bilder in der MA abgeben aber auch diskutieren. ich habe mittlerweile eingesehen das wir NICHT sämtliche screenshots in ihrem originalformat lassen sollten wenn nur ein kleiner ausschnitt davon für einen artikel benötigt wird. damit wir jedoch ein wenig linie, einen einheitlichen stil in der datenbank haben, möchte ich hiermit die empfehlen sämtliche bilder möglichst in einheitlichen seitenverhälnissen hochzuladen. Bild:Seven of Nine ohne Implantate.jpg hat nun das selbe seitenverhälniss wie das original bild, nur eben im hochformat. das heist im 4:3 oder im 16:9 format. egel ob hoch oder quer. diese formate sind - für uns - quasi prädestiniert da die meisten bilder die wir brauchen, schon im original dieses format aufweisen. ich hoffe ihr haltet mich jetzt nicht für kleinlich aber ich behaubte das solche details einen großen einfluss auf das erscheinungsbild der datenbank haben. man kann auch beobachten das sämtliche professionelle seiten im netzt solche normen haben. bei einem projekt wie memory alpha kann man das natürlich nicht als standart betrachten aber ich denke wir könnten es versuchen, für eine schönere MA :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:40, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Keine schlechte Idee, ich wär dafür. Das Problem seh ich persönlich darin, das Format beim Zuschneiden zu verwenden. Ich nutze für alle Bildbearbeitung Photoshop und nehme die Funktion "Freistellen". Dort gibt es keine Möglichkeit, einzustellen, dass das Format 16:9 oder was auch immer ist. Es wär vielleicht ganz nützlich und nett :) wenn mal jemand, ders weiß, sagen könnte, was die Formate in Zentimetern oder so bedeuten. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:50, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) da giebt es eine wunderbar einfache methode: du markierst mit dem freistellen tool das gesammte bild. dann kannst du bei gedrückter shift-taste einen eckpunkt des freistellungs rechtecks anfassen und kleiner ziehen. weil du shift gedrückt hältst ändert sich das format des rechtecks nicht. anschließend kannst du das rechteck auch drehen wenns hochformat sein soll--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:54, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, aber das is mir klar ;) Ich meine: woher weiß ich denn, dass ich etwas im zB 16:9 Format zuschneide (angenommen, ich habe ein Bild, das nicht im 16:9 Format ist). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:06, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Du wolltest doch eine Zentimeterangabe, oder? Nimm doch 16 x''' 9 (was ein Rechteck im Format 16 ''': 9 ergibt) und sie das dann auf die richtige Größe! Du kannst auch jedes andere Zahlenpaar mit diesem Verhältnis nehmen wenn das wegen der Bildgröße nicht passt.--Bravomike 20:17, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ganz einfach: wenn du das freistellen werkzeug anklickst müssten in der "werkziegleiste" (sofern du sie aktiviert hast) zwei engabefelder sein(height und width). in das eine gibst du ganz stupide 16 und in das andere 9 ein. egal welche skala du benutzt, wenn du nun das freistellen-recheck aufziehst wird das immer das verhältniss haben das du oben eingegeben hast--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:16, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :ACHSO!!!! 16:9 heißt einfach: Höhe 16 cm, Breite 9 cm? SO SIMPEL??? Oh Gott, bin ich ... Danke euch! Das is ja sowas von logisch... Danke! Ihr müsst ja jetz sonst was von mir denken :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:21, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) nein, so einfach ist es dochnicht. eine fläche von 4cm zu 3cm hat natürlich das seitenverhältniss 4:3. aber auch eine fläche von 8x6, 16x12 ... 800x600, 1024x768 haben ein seitenverhälniss von 4:6. es geht nur um das verhälniss der seiten nicht um die genaue länge einer bestimmten seite--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:26, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:28, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::sorry, wenn das untergegangen ist, du must das rechteck natürlich an die entsprechende Größe anpassen. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass man das Verhältnis direkt eingeben kann (Shisma sei dank), und so kommst du auch auf ein Viereck, dass zwar die vollkommen flasche Größe aber definitiv das richtige Seitenverhältnis hat. Dann noch größer bzw. kleiner ziehen (shift drücken!) und fertig--Bravomike 20:30, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) wenn man die größen in der werkzeugleiste angibt brauch man nichtmal die shift taste gedrückt halten--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:32, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :ABER: wenn man 16 und 9 eingibt, gibt Photoshop ja ein Bild mit 16 zu 9 PIXELN raus, das is ja zu klein, also muss man 16 cm und 9 cm eingeben, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:35, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Sowohl bei 16:9 Pixel als auch bei 16:9 Zentimeter stimmt die Größe nicht, nur das Format, du musst immer zurechtziehen... machs wie Shisma erklärt hat, ist am einfachsten!--Bravomike 20:37, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn ich oben in der Werkzeugleiste bei Höhe und Breite einfach 16 und 9 eingebe, ändert das Photoshop doch einfach in Pixel. Wenns ich dann zurechtziehe und bestätige (das grüne Häckchen oben) dann is das ein Winziges Bild. Das braucht doch keiner. Was meint ihr nu? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:42, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm...hab leider kein Photoshop, hat das Ding ein Lineal am Rand (zu selber abmessen) Und funktioniert das mit den 16 x 9 cm auch nicht?--Bravomike 20:45, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Na wenn man 16 cm und 9 cm eingibt, is das FORMAT 16:9, die abmessungen sind 16 cm und 9 cm. Mich hat nur verwirrt, dass du (Bravomike) geschrieben hast: "Sowohl bei 16:9 Pixel als auch bei 16:9 Zentimeter stimmt die Größe nicht". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:47, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ich fürchte ich kann garnicht mitreden da ich aus beruflichen gründen stehts immer das neuste photoshop habe (keine ahnung warum ;). und da ändert sich die funktionsweise solcher kleinlichkeiten sehr häufig das ich garnicht sagen kann wies immer geht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:50, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, ich hab gar kein Photoshop, aber: Ist die Größe des Bildes nicht egal? Es geht doch nur um a) Format und b) Auflösung, oder? (Oder irre ich mich da jetzt komplett? Spielt die Größe bei den thumbnails eine Rolle?)--Bravomike 20:53, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) naja, das bild sollte am ende mindestens 200 Pixel breit sein, da dies die standarbreite eines thumbnails ist. aber die auflösung spielt keine rolle. ich vertrete ja die philosophie umso höher desto besser aber es giebt auch menschen die das nicht so sehen. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:57, 17. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Leute! Das mit dem Einrücken hat hier keiner Verstanden, oder??? Bitte auch in dieser Diskussion (die ja inzwischen zu einer Anleitung geworden ist) auch die auf der Hochladen-Seite angegebenen Werte beachten: "Szenenbilder sollten maximal 500 Pixel breit sein, Personen-Portraits um die 300 Pixel. Die Größe kann natürlich auch in der Höhe genommen werden, wenn dafür die Breite die kleinere Seite ist, aber kein Bild schmaler als 200 Pixel." -- Kobi 09:22, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC)